This invention relates to a method of treating inflammation in warm-blooded animals, employing an ethyl- or vinylbenzene as the active anti-inflammatory agent.
Warm-blooded animals, including humans, are known to suffer from various conditions involving inflammation with concomitant swelling, tenderness, decreased mobility, pain, and fever. While a number of anti-inflammatory agents are effective in the symptomatic treatment of such inflammatory conditions as rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteo-arthritis, degenerative joint diseases, and the like, many such agents have a number of undesirable side effects, such as gastric irritation and the like. Certain ethyl- and vinylbenzenes, defined hereinafter, now have been discovered to be active anti-inflammatory agents, even though many of such compounds are known.